User blog:ItsJinxed/Uk Hackers
The following was converted from an article to this blog post gathered from this article (marked for deletion): Link So here are some UK hackers that could be active! Ginger Death, GreenPinkHacker, miss filly (BACK FOR 2016) ,Zalgo !,The Grim Reaper, The dolly (BE WARNED), Anon ,KILLER CLOWN ON MSP ,Miss Outrage, Unknown Female, Unknown Male. Those are some of them. Ginger Death Ginger Death will log into your account and change you into your ugliest clothes. Then she'll unfriend all your bff's and boyfriend/girlfriend.Finally she changes you password! GreenPinkHacker She will log you out and send your clothes away. She's not very known bur she is very real! Then She'll make a new status. She's not very dangerous but still :T your clothes ! Miss Filly First you will hear a song called Twisted Nerve,from the movie Kill Bill. It's Called miss filly's whistle on here tho. Miss Filly will delete you account and write in your status! Zalgo Zalgo is very rude to users before hacking them. Grim Reaper Grim will do the same as Miss filly, expect she doesn't have a song. Did you know Grim had a virus on MSP uk last year i think! The Dolly The dolly will simply change your status and hack your account she'll also delete your account! Anonymous You get logged out, you hear a Santa laugh, and she deletes your account if you hold your curser over the delete account button KILLER CLOWN ON MSP He will hack new users and change their password Miss Outrage Will insert a scream into your device. Unknown Female/Male She/he will stalk you and hack you and delete your account. Unknown Female can hack your computer/ipad/phone/tablet! TheCult She hacks you, you might hear a santa laugh, or get red flashes. When you try logging in, you get a eerie pop-up saying: "Mommy won't help you now! -TheCult." Try reseting your password for 10-15 minutes before she deletes your account! Miss Belia Hacks your account, changes skin to darkest brown, and dresses you in a pink, rare, outfit. Unknown Mustache Hacker?? If you buy a mustache (you can find it in micellaneous catogory near the end) you will later be hacked (hacker may change the password to hacker2016 according to a girl in a video) Your Nonna She hacks you and you hear a witch scream. Pink doiiy ''' Pink doiiy Hacks people and has hacked Me! Also 6 or 7 other victims and is still active your status will changed to "Packed by pink DoIIy" and in her Guestbook on your account she will write what victim you are ( example : 6th victim (d) ) We believe her main WAS fatties lipies however she abandoned the account. it is known her new main, she even confessed she scammed users, I gathered this from some people, this may not be accurate. PackerFairy Lvl 5 SO creepy Looking OLD '''AlternativeUnicorn She is not a hacker but knows many of them.She helps get scammed items back and can get accounts back for you. Category:Blog posts Category:Converted Article